Wa! Wa!! World Ondo
Wa! Wa!! World Ondo (WA!輪!!ワールド音頭) is the ending theme for Italy, Germany, Japan, America, U.K., France, China, and Russia from the movie Hetalia: Axis Powers: Paint it, White. Lyrics Kanji= 枢軸: WA！WA！輪！！ 伊: (ソーレソレsole(ソレ)！) 連合: WA！WA！！！ 露: (ソーレソ連！) 中: (哎呀(あいやぁ)！哎 呀！) 伊: (ソーレsole！) 伊: 共に手を組み Buon giorno(ボン・ジョルノ) 日: 日本(にっぽん)からこんにちは～ 独: 足並みそろえ Guten Tag(グーテン・ターク) 伊: さあさ　みんなで　イっ タリア 伊: (sole！) 全員: WA！WA！輪!!ワールド　WA！WA！輪！！ワールド 伊: 丸く輪になり 独: 花になり 全員: ワールド音頭を踊りましょう 伊: (O sole！(オーソーレー！)) 仏: 皮肉大好きイギリスめ 英: 自分大好きやっパリジャン！ 米: コーラ喧嘩はやめＮＡＳＡい 露: ウォトカぁああ！一緒に 中: あけChina(チャイナ)(上海！) 全員: WA！WA！輪！！ワールド　WA！WA！輪！！ワールド 米: 丸く輪になり 日: 花になり 全員: ワールド音頭をおどりましょう 米： (ドゥ ルッフー！) 伊: Sole！ 米: One,two！ 日: 一、二 ！ 中: イー、アル 露: ソ連 ！ 英: One,two！ 独: Eins,zwei！ (アイン・ツヴァイ！) 仏: Un,due！ (アン・ドゥ) ×2 伊: (O sole mio(オーソレミーオ) ナポリターナ　スパゲ ティ) 独: (いくぞ！)ゲルマン魂で Eins zwei drei(アイン・ツァイン・ドライン)！ 日: やぐら太鼓に男!意気 伊: 白旗ふっちゃCatenaccio(カテナチ オ) 独 日: 勇気!しぼって！ 伊: たたCalcio(カルチョ) 日: ヨ ヨイのヨヨイのヨヨイ のヨイ　それ！ 枢軸: WA！WA！輪！！ワールド　WA！WA！輪！！ワールド 英: 丸く輪になり 仏: 花になり 全員: ワールド音頭を踊りましょう 米: (イエサー　Yes sir!(いえっさー！)) 米: 俺はヒーロー Yes we can(イエス ウィーキャン)！！ だけど 英: オカルト幽霊 露: おそロシア 仏: そんなリーダーゆるセーヌ 英: スコーンと一 発 中: やっChine 英: (あらYacht!(やっと!￥)) 枢軸: WA！WA！ 輪！！ワールド　WA！WA！輪！！ワールド 中: 丸 く輪になり 露: 花になり 全員: ワールド音頭を踊りましょう 枢軸: WA！WA！輪！！ 伊: (ソーレソレ sole！) 連合: WA！WA！輪！！ 露: (ソーレソ連) 中: (哎呀(あいやぁ)！哎 呀！) 全員: 輪～ |-| Romaji= Axis: WA! WA! Wa!! Italy: (Sooreesore SORE!) Allies: WA! WA! Wa!! Russia: (Sore soRen!) China: (Aiyaa! Aiyaa!) Italy: (Sore SOLE!) Italy: Domo ni te wo kumi BUON GIORNO Japan: Nippon kara konnichiwa~ Germany: Ashinami soroe GUTEN TAG Italy: Saaa-sa minna de Itaria SORE! Everyone: WA! WA! Wa!! WORLD WA! WA! Wa!! WORLD Italy: Maruku wa ni nari Germany: Hana ni nari Everyone: WORLD ondo wo odorimashou Italy: (O SORE!) France: Hiniku daisuki Igirisu me England: Jibun daisuki yapparijan! USA: Koora kenka wa YAMENASAI Russia: VODKAAA isshoni China: Ake CHINA Shanghai! Everyone: WA! WA! Wa!! WORLD WA! WA! Wa!! WORLD USA: Maruku wa ni nari Japan: Hana ni nari Everyone: WORLD ondo wo odorimashou USA: (Duruffu~!) Italy: SORE! USA: ONE・TWO! Japan: Ichi・Ni! China: YI・ER Russia: SoRen! England: ONE・TWO! Germany: EINS・ZWEI! France: UN・DEUX (x 2) Germany: (Ikuzo!) GERMAN tamashii de EINS ZWEI DREI! Japan: Yaguradaiko ni OTOKO! Iki Italy: Shihata fuccha CATENACCIO Germany & Japan: Yuuki! Shibotte! Italy: Tata CALCIO Japan: Yoyoi no yoyoi no yoyoi no yoi sore! Everyone: WA! WA! Wa!! WORLD WA! WA! Wa!! WORLD England: Maruku wa ni nari France: Hana ni nari Everyone: WORLD ondo wo odorimashou USA: (YES SIR! YES SIR!) Ore wa HERO YES WE CAN!! Dakedo England: Okaruto yuurei Russia: Osoroshiya France: Sonna LEADER yuruseenu England: SCONES to ippatsu China: Ya~ CHINE England: (Ara YOTTO!) Everyone: WA! WA! Wa!! WORLD WA! WA! Wa!! WORLD China: Maruku wa ni nari Russia: Hana ni nari Everyone: WORLD ondo wo odorimashou Axis: WA! WA! Wa!! Italy: (Sooresore SORE!) Allies: WA! WA! Wa!! Russia: (Soore soRen!) China: (Aiyaa! Aiyaa!) Everyone: Wa~ |-| English= Axis: Wa! Wa! Wa!!Uses the kanji for "circle" and pronounced as "wa" Italy: (Hey, hey, sole!"Sun"; pronounced "sore" in Japanese) Allied: Wa! Wa! Wa! Russia: (Hey, Soviet!pronounced "soren") China: (Aiya! Aiya!) Italy: (Hey, sole!) Italy: Joining hands, buon giornogood morning Japan: Konnichiwa from Japangreetings~ Germany: '''Standing at attention, Guten Taggood day '''Italy: Now, together with Italy! (Sole!) All: Wa! Wa! Wa! World~ Wa! Wa! Wa! World~ Italy: Let's form a round circle Germany: Form a flower All: '''And dance to the world's beat '''Italy: (O sole!) France: That jerk England loves sarcasm England: And of course, Parisians love themselves as usualas usual --> yapparijan --> parijan --> Parisian America: Coca-cool it!,Koora --> cola Don't be NASAty!Stop --> yamenasai --> nasai --> NASA! Russia: Vodkaaa! Together China: Why not open the bottle! (Shanghai!)open it --> akechaina --> China? Let's goLet's go --> hai --> Shanghai All: Wa! Wa! Wa! World~ Wa! Wa! Wa! World~ America: '''Let's form a round circle '''Japan: Form a flower All: And dance to the world's beat America: (Douruffu~!) Italy: Sole! America: One, two! Japan: Ichi, ni! China: Yi, er! Russia: Soviet! England: One, two! Germany: Eins, zwei! France: Un, deux! (x2) Italy: (O sole mio~"O sole mio" is a globally known Neapolitan song written in 1898. It translates literally to "my sunshine". Neapolitana spaghetti) Germany: (Let's go!) German spirit with eins, zwei, dreione, two, three! Japan: Pound the taikoJapanese drum with a man's spirit Italy: With a white flag, we'll never win'never win --> catenaccio: a tactical system in soccer with an emphasis on defence. In Italian, catenaccio means "door-bolt" and it means a highly organized and effective backline defense which is intended to prevent goals. Germany & Japan: Courage! Squeeze it! Italy: Let's fightLet's fight --> tatacarucho --> carucho --> calcio (soccer) Japan: Yoyoi no yoyoi no yoyoi no yoi - sore! Axis: Wa! Wa! Wa! World~ Wa! Wa! Wa! World~ England: Let's form a round circle France: '''Form a flower '''All: And dance to the world's beat America: (Yes, sir! Yes, sir!) I'm the hero! "Yes, we can!" But, England: Ghost occult Russia: Is frighteningfrightening --> osoroshii --> osoroshia --> roshia --> Russia France: I won't forgivewon't forgive --> yurusenai --> yuruseenu --> seenu --> Seine (a principal river in France) such a leader England: Scones and one shot China: Let's give it a tryLet's give it a try --> yachaina --> China England: (Oh, finally!finally --> yatto --> yacht) All: Wa! Wa! Wa! World~ Wa! Wa! Wa! World~ China: Let's form a round circle Russia: Form a flower All: And dance to the world's beat Axis: Wa! Wa! Wa!! Italy: (Hey, hey, sole!) Allies: Wa! Wa! Wa!! Russia: (Hey'','' Soviet!) China: (Aiya! Aiya!) All: Wa~ Album The song was included in the Silver Screen Hetalia: Sound World, released June 9, 2010. Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Templates